


【Rope/夺魂索（1948，希区柯克Hitchcock）】【勃兰登/菲利普】傲慢与嫉妒

by ClaireQ



Category: Rope (1948)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Relationships: Brandon/Phillip





	【Rope/夺魂索（1948，希区柯克Hitchcock）】【勃兰登/菲利普】傲慢与嫉妒

在返校日舞会上，越过戴维和肯尼斯，勃兰登径直走向珍妮特，向她伸出了手。

今晚珍妮特专门装扮过，红裙子尤其衬托她的白肤和金发。她看着勃兰登，喝了一口手里的香槟，放到一边，接受了他的邀请。

“你看起来不太高兴，珍妮特，”他们跳舞时贴得很近，勃兰登在她耳边说，“我感到很遗憾，肯尼斯还没跟你和好吗？”

“够了勃兰登，”珍妮特满心不悦地说，“我就知道你不是来安慰我的，你是来嘲讽我的。”

勃兰登笑着在她耳边贴得更近了些，说：“轻松点，有些女人生气时会更美，但你不是。肯尼斯不来邀请你，但如果戴维来了，他也会不高兴。还是我比较好，我能给他一个台阶。”

“我倒希望是菲利普，”珍妮特的语气软了下来，她还是爱着肯尼斯的，并不想跟他真的闹僵，“你还是个混账，你是这四个人里最混账的一个。菲利普为什么会对你着迷呢。”

她真是目光如炬，看穿了勃兰登的本质。勃兰登笑着贴在她耳边，轻声道：“为什么呢？你不是已经知道答案了吗。”

他松开手，放开了珍妮特，走到了在舞池边缘一直喝着酒的菲利普。

他喝得太多太急，但酒量又不算好，勃兰登按住他酒杯时，他眼已红了，被酒意刺激得水汪汪的，看向勃兰登。

他幽幽地说：“我还以为你把我忘了呢。”

菲利普不太喜欢这种人多的场合，但他的三个室友都来了，他也就不得不来。

“我还希望你能弹一曲钢琴。”勃兰登摸过他纤长的手指，笑着说。

菲利普红着眼瞪他：“我不是什么时候都弹的。”

他抽开手要走。事实上，勃兰登的魅力是体现在这里的，而肯尼斯就根本不知道珍妮特为什么生他的气。

勃兰登用了点力气，而菲利普也没有真的要挣开，他回头看了一眼勃兰登，说：“我要出去醒醒酒。”

这就算是邀请了，勃兰登欣然接受，就像他今晚已经陪四个姑娘跳过了舞一样，但他没有邀请菲利普。

他等着菲利普来邀请他，他只要冷落他一会儿，菲利普自己就会贴上来，他只要勾勾手指，菲利普就痛苦又欢欣雀跃着走上一百步到他面前来。

菲利普看着他，嘴唇有些发白，也有些发颤，他清晰地感受着对勃兰登的恐惧。

勃兰登有超乎他想象的吸引力，菲利普刚才竟然那样嫉妒，害怕他去楼别人的腰。

他目眩神迷，而勃兰登及时搂住了他的腰。

勃兰登微笑着同戴维打了招呼，提示他看着点珍妮特和肯尼斯，说：“我陪菲利普出去走走，也许我们可以去把鲁伯特的书偷出来，就是那本尼采。”

菲利普显然已经喝了不少，瘫软地倚靠在勃兰登身上，稚嫩的脸醉眼迷离，反而显得可爱，戴维笑着说：“知道了。可怜的菲利普，明天可有的头疼了。”

菲利普腿软，双手挂在了勃兰登脖子上，像只树袋熊。

他们在星空下慢慢往回走，风干净地吹过来，菲利普的酒意散去了些许，但手脚还是软的，他想摆脱与勃兰登的身体接触，但软绵绵的使不上力气。

而勃兰登还是喋喋不休地说：“你真应该去跳个舞，你总是一个人弹着钢琴，我从未见过你跳舞。”

那是因为想弹给勃兰登听。菲利普想起自己的心迹，觉得羞耻又痛苦。

勃兰登不会爱他，勃兰登骨子里那样傲慢，他看不起任何人。但菲利普不可救药地对他着迷，单向地，一厢情愿地，自作多情地。

“你想引起别人的注意，”菲利普的头已经开始疼了，不用等到明天早上，“任何人，包括珍妮特，哼，不，我想是鲁伯特，你们都喜欢尼采。”

勃兰登长期的布局有了收货，他微笑着说：“就算是吧，但，菲利普，你不是也认同尼采的么？”

“是的，”菲利普说，“但我更认同的是你。”

现在他的头脑已经完全清醒了起来。

勃兰登停住了脚步，他回身与菲利普对视，遮住了菲利普看向漫天星光的视线。

他是菲利普所能看见的唯一。

“很好，”勃兰登鼓励着他，“成年人应该学会把心中所想表述清晰，菲利普，告诉我，你想要什么？”

菲利普感到痛苦，他看见自己生命中有一部分正在消失，他犹豫不决，不知道是否能够下一步行动。

他瞬间的犹豫影响了勃兰登的信心和耐性，勃兰登知道他要失去什么，但连片刻犹豫的机会都不给他。

“别哭，菲利普，”他说，却冷漠地无动于衷，“你得自己说出来，或者，自己来拿也行。”

如他所预料的一般，虽然有些微的波折，但菲利普的唇还是贴了上来。

他哭得那样伤心，但他的唇温热而柔软。

END


End file.
